


The Touch

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Upstairs Downstairs, Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a poem called 'The Touch' by Renee Vivien.

Agnes awoke to the sensation of soft, full lips bestowing kisses on her neck. She sighed and smiled, before the full force of her headache slammed into her.

“Oh good _grief_ ”, she groaned. “My head!”

The other occupant of the bed snickered. “Yes. I was waiting for that. It seems that we overindulged a little last night.”

Agnes screwed her eyes shut and grimaced. “It seems so. Do you not feel _ghastly_ Blanche?”

“I did. But I took some aspirin and drank a full glass of water when I woke about an hour ago.”

Blanche turned and retrieved another glass, and two more pills. “Here darling, take these.”

Agnes sat up, frowning, and took the tablets, gulping the water thirstily, before replacing the glass and flopping back down. Blanche snuggled back up to her and Agnes squinted at her with one eye. “You’ve been awake for an hour? What have you been doing?”

Blanche smiled fondly at her. “Ruminating mostly. And watching you sleep.”

Agnes smiled. “How very romantic. I’m sure it can’t have been the most riveting time passer though.”

“I could watch you endlessly.”

Agnes’s smile blossomed. “You say the loveliest things." She winced. "Oh Lord, my _head_!”

Blanche smirked, and began kissing her lover’s skin again, moving down from her shoulder to the delicate clavicle bone, nipping it and then soothing the mark with her tongue. 

Agnes moaned, “Mmmm darling. What are you doing?”

Blanche lifted her head and stared seriously into Agnes’s eyes. “I’m a doctor Agnes, I’m making you feel better.”

“You are not _that_ kind of doctor.”

“Don’t argue semantics, just hush and let me continue.”  Her eyes sparkled with fun as she leaned down to kiss Agnes on the nose, before trailing more kisses along her cheek and neck.

"I’m not sure that I feel well enough, Blanche."

"Just let me do all of the work", she winked. "I’ll be gentle with you. And as we are already undressed, it seems a shame to waste the opportunity." 

Agnes laughed. "Ever the pragmatist. Well, if you _insist_." 

Smiling, Blanche lowered her head to Agnes’s chest. “Lovely freckles” she murmured before kissing down to the curve of her breast. She slowly moved herself over so that she was gently covering Agnes’s body with her own. Grasping each of her delicate hands, she threaded their fingers together so that they were palm to palm, and then placed their joined hands onto the bed on either side of Agnes’s head. Leaning down again, Blanche took one pink nipple into her mouth and tugged. Agnes's response was immediate,  her back arched up and a wonderful sigh left her lips. Blanche sucked again, grazing her teeth against the hard peak.

"Oh, darling", Agnes breathed. 

Her lover moved her head back up and captured her lips, kissing her slowly before drawing back. "Are you warming to the idea my love?"

Agnes responded by lifting her head to kiss Blanche fiercely, thrusting her tongue against the other woman's and delighting in the loud moan that her actions caused. "I love you", Agnes murmured and Blanche felt the usual tears burning behind her eyes at Agnes's open declarations of her feelings for her. To be this cherished and  wanted was not something that Blanche had ever thought possible for herself.

Rubbing their noses together, she whispered the words in return, whilst untangling one of their hands. She trailed it gently down Agnes's body, reaching the soft hair at the apex of her thighs and delighting in the way that Agnes's legs fell open to allow her hand access. As she slid her fingers through the soft folds of skin, Agnes jolted upwards, grasping Blanche's other hand more tightly and staring into her eyes intently. A whispered, "yes", reached Blanche's ears and she felt herself tremble. No matter how many times they did this, she could still never quite believe that Agnes let her touch her in this way. 

A soft hand on her face drew her out of her musings. "Stop it Blanche." 

"Stop what?" 

"You know what. I know the path that your thoughts have taken when you have that expression on your face." 

"I can't help it my darling. To touch you like this, for you to want _me_ in this way, I just..."

Agnes cut her off. "I can't imagine why anyone _wouldn't_ want you. You're _wonderful_. You're intelligent, strong, kind, funny, and so very beautiful."

Blanche snorted and Agnes looked irked. "Don't. Don't _do_ that Blanche. If you could  just see yourself through my eyes. Every single part of you is beautiful."

Blanche looked away shyly. "Even this nose?" she joked.

Agnes drew her finger down the bridge of her lover's nose. "Especially this nose", she said softly. "Now, I do believe you were otherwise occupied before your thoughts distracted you."

Blanche smiled and and brought her lips down to Agnes's, gently pushing two fingers inside of her as she did so. The answering moan threaded its' way through her own body, settling into a warm pulse of desire in her abdomen. 

She looked down at Agnes as she began a slow rhythm with her fingers,  sliding  them in and out, rubbing against her clit with each thrust. She groaned at the accompanying rush of moisture that her actions incurred. 

"You're so ready for me Agnes. So open and soft." 

Agnes replied, her words peppered with small pants, "Always Blanche.  I'm _always_  ready for you. I always want you. Oh. Yes, there, _there_."

Blanche increased her rhythm, holding Agnes's gaze with hers, and enjoying how her hips undulated against her own. She felt Agnes remove her hand from hers and slide it between their bodies, warm fingers tickling over her stomach and lower. Blanche shook her head. "No, you don't need to Agnes. This is for you."

"I do need to. I _need_ to feel you too, _please_."

Blanche felt the questing fingers slip into her heat, and bit down on her bottom lip as they found their goal. Agnes began firm strokes on her clitoris, and Blanche cried out, before feeling Agnes's mouth drawing her bottom lip between her own two and sucking gently. Blanche opened her mouth and kissed her hungrily, their tongues battling and stroking against each other. She felt Agnes's fingers slip inside her and curl forward, rubbing against the place she knew would make her fly apart. She cried out again, feeling the heat inside her rushing toward it's peak.

"I'm so close my love. Are you?"

Agnes nodded, frantically circling her hips in time with Blanche's thrusts, small mewls of pleasure continually leaving her lips. 

"I want to watch you Agnes. I want to be staring into your eyes as we take each other apart."

"Oh lord, yes Blanche. Oh, look at what you do to me. This, _this_ is how you make me feel. Never doubt yourself my love. God, I'm there, oh _yes_ , yes."

As she watched the sweet agony washing over Agnes's beautiful face, Blanche felt her own release over take her. Their eyes never lost the connection, and they cried out, jerking against each other as the glorious sensations pervaded their bodies, leaving them spent and boneless.

Blanche brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking them inside, and then withdrawing them, never taking her eyes from Agnes. The other woman whimpered softly and lifted her head to kiss her thoroughly, tasting herself inside her lover's mouth.

Rolling to the side the archeologist reached down, drawing the bed covers back over them. She lay her head on Agnes's chest, listening to her heartbeat slow to a normal rhythm again. Small fingers traced slow patterns on her back, and she sighed happily, cuddling closer.

"How is that headache bearing up?"

Agnes chuckled. "Mmm, do I even _have_ a head?" She dropped a kiss on Blanche's unruly curls. "I think your idea was marvellous Doctor Mottershead. I'm cured."

Blanche drew herself up onto her elbow and looked down at her lover. "Well, sexual activity does release endorphines into the system, which have been said by some clinicians to help lessen some forms of pain, headaches included."

Agnes wrinkled her nose."How very romantic."

"Sorry darling. Have I ruined the moment?"

Agnes smiled. "Never. I find you _utterly_ endearing, whether reciting poetry to me, or spouting facts. I meant it Blanche. I love _everything_ about you."

"And I you." Blanche leaned down and kissed her lovingly. "Now, it's time to get this day on the move."

Agnes groaned and flung her arm over her eyes. "I take it back! There is one thing I certainly do _not_ love about you!"

"Oh?"

"Your enthusiam for early mornings!"

Laughing, Blanche jumped out of bed tugging Agnes towards the bathroom with her. 

"But darling. Just think of all the _wickedly sinful_ ways you can put me to use if I wake you up early every day!"


End file.
